Love Across Time
by Kaikan
Summary: I deleted the first verison of this story and posting the new version up. Xander has been having weired dreams. Is a prophecy that Giles found about Angel the key to all his questions? Slash
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I'm working with my lawyers, so that I can own these sexy men. But until then they are the property of Jossverse.

A/N: Well here is the first new chapter of Love Across Time. I hope everyone likes it. Please R&R.

**Prophecy**

"What ye do t'me, Acushla." A deep, harsh voice coming from the cool, hard body of the vampire groaned. "Y' make me mad fer ye, y'do."

"Yes," a young gypsy moaned, thrusting up against the reassuring weight. "Want you. Promise…."

"What, dearling?" The deep voice questioned, hands roaming feverishly as he looked deep into the others eyes.

"Promise me that you will still want me after."

Ready to promise anything, the vampire buried his face in his lover's neck, rutting mindlessly. "Aye, promise," he muttered. "Anything ye want. Always want ye, dearling."

"I'll hold you to that." The gypsy's whisper was broken, fevered.

"Enough talk." The vampire rolled to his feet just long enough to shuck off his pants and strip the gypsy of his, then returned to the bed. Moving so quickly that the gypsy gasped, he reached down, gripped his lover's thighs and spread them urgently. A rough, hasty finger found a hole still slicked and open from the last go and the vampire wasted no more time, lunging forward to bury himself to the hilt inside his boy's hot, welcoming body.

"My Angelus…" the gypsy sobbed, forgetting everything in the flood of sensation.

"Yes, dearling. Yer Angelus, who's never goin' to leave ye again." He pinned the gypsy with his intense gaze and thrust hard into the sweet heat of him. "Wrap yer arms and legs around me, sweet. Want to feel you all wrapped around me."

Eagerly, the gypsy complied, winding his limbs around the big body driving into him. God, it was so good. Especially when a big cool hand wormed its way between their bodies to curl around his aching cock, stroking him in rhythm with the vampire's thrusts.

Within seconds the gypsy was screaming, pumping his seed onto their bellies. Angelus followed him soon, fangs sinking into his boy's neck as he came.

The hours that they had been given passed like flash fire. All tongues, fangs and fingers, hard cocks, sweet kisses and tender words. Before the gypsy knew it, they were lying nose to nose, whispering to each other, waiting out the last hours. "Sleep, dearling. Sleep my precious Luca." Angelus' voice rumbled out between purrs, hands stroking him anxiously.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG.

The alarm went off as Xander woke up gasping. He reached over and hit the off switch as he lay in his bed trying to figure out what the dream was about and why he would dream such a thing.

'Another dream with the same people, but this time it was more sexual. Why am I having these dreams? And why is Angelus one of the stars in them?' Xander wondered to himself.

"Boy, you better get off that bed and get ready for school if you know what's good for you." Xander heard his father's voice booming from his room. He quickly got up off the bed and hit the shower. After he had taken his shower and threw on some clothes for school, Xander quickly took the stairs two at a time, still in deep thought.

'Just a few more months of school. Then I can move out of this place,' Xander thought as he ran his hands down one of his arms and over bruises, remembering what had happened the night before. Shivers ran down his spine with the thoughts of what his parents did to him for not coming home on time. Grabbing his skateboard, he raced out the door without a word to his parents, still in deep thought about his dreams as he skated to school.

'Maybe my demon magnetness is now affecting me and I'm being attracted to demons as they are attracted to me? I mean the dream did turn me on, but why did I dream of Angelus? Maybe I'm more jealous of Buffy and Angel's relationship, even though it's over? Or maybe I'm just going crazy?' Xander thought to himself as he reached the school and his friends.

"Hey Xander. How was your night after the Bronze?" Willow asked.

"Oh, same old, same old. Just watched Star Trek and Babylon 5 like usual. That was before I stayed up and finished that report that's due in English." Xander spoke calmly, flashing his report, trying hard not to let Willow know the truth.

"What?! That's due today? I thought it wasn't due till next week. Could you help me write mine, Wills?" Buffy exclaimed.

"You thought it was due next week?!" Willow asked. "I can't let you see my paper since I still have to print it, but I can help you with the research." She smiled as Buffy gleamed at not failing another assignment.

"You've been too busy with Dead boy to remember any of your assignments again, haven't you? Next time you're in class, try getting your head out of daydreams about Angel and into your textbook!" Xander growled at her forgetfulness. Buffy stared daggers into him, but he refused to budge. Willow shook her head as she thought, 'Here we go again.'

"At least I have someone to daydream about. All you have is your hand after what you did," Buffy replied angrily. She was still ticked off by the memories of his betrayal of Cordelia.

"Buffy, I was there too. It takes two to have an affair and I'm to blame as well," Willow said. "Besides you two aren't really together anymore."

Buffy glared at them, feeling betrayed by her friends, then walked off to the library. Willow and Xander looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then hurried to catch up, both thinking that this was going to be another "great" day.

Giles was busy at work putting books back onto their shelves after researching more about a prophecy that involved Angel's curse when Willow and Xander chased Buffy through the door, both still nagging. Buffy let the door slam, just missing Xander and Giles looked up.

'Oh, dear lord. Here we go again,' Giles thought. "Good morning, everyone. So what is it that brings you in here today?" he asked, annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get more research done.

"Oh…" Buffy said airily.

"Oh, just wondering what's up for tonight," Xander cut in, "and when Buffy is going to finally understand that she and Angel are not together anymore and she can get a real life." Buffy glared at Xander for interrupting and was growling by the time he had finished.

Giles blinked.

"Well, we can wish for the second part of that to come to pass, but the first part I can help with," Giles said carefully. Buffy switched her glare to him.

"What is with everyone being against me and Angel?" she whined. "Why can't everyone see that Angel and I are meant to be?"

"We don't have anything against you. We're just wondering when you'll see that Angel broke up with you and nothing you can do will ever change it," Xander answered. Buffy started to reply, but ended up stalking out of the library instead, pushing brusquely past Oz and Cordelia.

"What just happened?" asked Oz.

"Oh, just a simple case of Buffy Summers' denial getting loose and almost running over us," Cordelia said as they entered the library, quickly focusing on the Watcher and his books. "So, are we patrolling, again, tonight?" she asked, hoping that she wouldn't have to go fighting vampires after that miserable gala opening her parents were making her go to. "'Cause if we're not then I'm so out of here and heading to the Bronze tonight."

"Actually, I could use your help tonight. I think I found a prophecy that predicts a great evil arising and it's going to happen soon."

"Great - just what we need, another apocalypse," Cordelia huffed. "So, we meet here after class and Xander will get the donuts."

"Why do I always have to get the donuts? Why can't someone else get them?" Xander asked.

"Because…" Cordelia began.

"'Cause you're the only one that remembers which ones everyone likes," Willow spoke up, interrupting Cordelia.

"Also you're the only zeppo," Cordelia mumbled. Xander heard this and stared at her sullenly, hardly believing that she still only saw him as a zeppo after trying to prove himself to her over and over again. Before he had a chance to retort, the school bell rang.

"Off you go, all of you. We will meet back here after class. Also, will someone please inform Buffy as well?" Giles ushered the group of teens out of the library.

"Oh good god, those children will be the death of me," Giles grumbled as he pinched his nose, trying to alleviate his oncoming headache.

(Later That Day)

The small group of Scoobies ha just entered the library with Cordelia, Oz, and Willow separating the furious slayer and glaring boy. Angel was waiting for them, patiently sitting in the back of the library as Giles finished his call with Wesley.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said…Okay, I will see you and Faith in a few days then," Giles finished as Buffy made her way to Angel in what she thought was a seductive sway.

'Good lord, she doesn't know when to stop,' Giles thought.

"Angel," Buffy said softly, giving him a coy look under her lashes. "I was kinda hurt that you didn't call or anything." She stared seductively into Angel's eyes, slowly licking her lips as she walked to him with a deliberate roll of her hips.

"I was busy," Angel said shortly.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Buffy asked curtly.

"Giles asked me to try to find some books on ancient G'nesh demon cuneiform so he could try to translate some verses of a prophecy, since he was unable to translate all of the prophecy." Angel replied, hoping someone would pull Buffy off of him.

"Speaking of which, that is what we need to discuss. From what I translated, it involves his curse," Giles spoke, getting Buffy's attention.

"You mean that Angel's soul could be anchored?" Buffy asked, thinking that this was her way to get Angel back.

'Great. Now we'll have to listen to how Buffy needs to kill some demon to anchor her dead boy's soul,' Xander thought begrudgingly.

"As a matter of speaking, yes it does. But there are certain conditions that have to be figured out before we can anchor his soul."

"Just point me to what demon to kill and he'll be good and dead," Buffy exclaimed.

"Well, it's not that easy. There isn't a demon to kill. We must find someone and… Why don't I read the prophecy to you?" Giles spoke as he cleaned his glasses.

"Why couldn't you do that in the first place?" Cordelia blunty asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be acceptable for me to just say the prophecy without telling you what it means. Now would it?" Giles replied.

"Exactly. Now tell us what this prophecy is, G-man," Xander spoke, wanting everyone to get to the point.

"Oh right, well, the prophecy." Giles cleared his throat and began to recite.

"Ancient one reborn in night  
Slave of evil, Champion of Light  
Bound by vengeance of slaughtered love's kin  
Redemption found at arduous trial's end  
Gift be claimed by moon's occult  
Else world find end at crimson bolt."

"Wait a minute, occult is like magic and demons," Buffy interrupted.

"Occult does mean that of the supernatural, but it also means to cover or to darken as in an eclipse," Giles explained. "So the prophecy means that Angel will claim a gift by the next eclipse."

"Oh, well, that's a good thing then. So what does he have to claim and what's this crimson bolt thingy?" Buffy asked airily.

"Well, I imagine a crimson bolt would probably be a meteor or streak of fire of such, since the line does say 'else world find end at crimson bolt'. I was about to get to that before I was interrupted. So if you don't mind, I like to continue reading the prophecy.

"Seek the one born in strife  
Who finds dark in purest light  
Affairs of love burning hot  
Dreams of being long forgot  
Seductive demon, usurper of mate  
Destroyer of lovers, bringer of hate

One to walk in dark alone  
One to wait 'til love is known  
Flesh anew and soul revived  
Hearts converge through space and time  
Ritual of blood, fire and passion  
Fated union formed by their actions  
Penance be paid and cursed soul absolved  
Free to answer the heart's fervid call  
Ardent lovers in passionate embrace  
Find treacherous thoughts in ally's false grace."

"Okay, I'm completely confused by the whole entire thing. I mean who heard of someone who finds dark in purest light or a seductive demon, usurper of mate. Why couldn't they write in normal English?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, they were an ancient demonic civilization, not a high school prom committee. It took me..." The rest of Giles lecture to Buffy was drowned out of Xander's thoughts. He kept thinking about how the lines about the one born in strife matched him a lot. It wasn't 'til he remembered the lines about affairs of love burning hot and dreams of being long forgot that he connected everything. He remembered all of his dreams from the past months and how they seemed more like memories instead of dreams. Realization dawned on him.

"Oh crap," he whispered.


	2. Taunting

-1Disclaimer: I'm working with my lawyers, so that I can own these sexy men. But until then they are the property of Jossverse.

**A/N**: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and added this story. I do have to say that this story is not going to end for a bit. So, now that I said my piece on to the next chapter.

**Taunting**

"Is it good, pretty?" The demon was almost purring.

"Yeah," Luca was panting, so aroused he had almost forgotten his fear. It came rushing back as Angelus withdrew his finger and began spreading lube on his own painfully swollen cock.

The vampire caught the gypsy beneath his knees, pulling his legs up on his shoulders, then came forward, bracing his arms on either side of the boy. Luca's heart raced as he felt the broad head of Angelus' member at his slicked hole.

"Relax for me." The vampire bent to kiss him reassuringly. "Let me in, pretty."

Luca made a conscious effort to relax as he felt the intruder pressing in on him.

"That's it. My good boy. Now bear down."

Luca felt a burning ache as the vampire breached the ring of muscle. Angelus moved slowly and Luca caught his breath at the sensation of fullness.

Angelus stopped moving once he was fully inside the boy, their bodies flush together. Luca lay wide-eyed, getting used to the sensation of the vampire filling him. The burning soon abated and Luca began to move beneath the vampire, needing more. Angelus took his cue and began to move, slowly at first, bending low for more kisses. He wanted to make this good for his lover and it was taking all of his control to hold back. His boy was hot and velvety and tight around him and he could barely resist plunging in.

Senses overwhelmed, his body bent almost double under the vampire's weight, Luca whimpered his submission into the plundering mouth and wrapped his arms around the demon's powerful neck.

The vampire began to set a steady pace, angling himself to prod the gypsy's sweet spot with each stroke. Luca moved with him, arching up to meet each stroke, hands now caressing what he could reach of the vampire's big body.

"That's it, touch me." Inflamed by the boy's shy touches, the vampire growled low near Luca's ear. "Beautiful boy." A series of quick kisses to his jaw, throat and mouth. "Talk to me, pretty. Tell me…."

Angelus' low voice at his ear was exciting, compelling, and Luca found himself obeying without thought. "Yes… so good, feels so good."

"Tell me you like it… tell me you like me fucking you." The vampire was tense, insistent, stroking harder, his raptor's eyes fixed on his boy's face.

"Yes. God, please. Don't stop," Luca panted with complete abandon. "I love feeling you inside me."

Thrusting hard and fast, Angelus arched low to press Luca's drooling member between their bellies with each stroke.

Luca cried out, thrashing on the pillow. His fingers scrabbled at the vampire's shoulders, his knees flexing for leverage to slam his body up to meet the vampire's pounding strokes.

"Like that, do you, pretty?"

Luca answered with a soft keening cry as he bucked up to meet the vampire's hard thrusts, his cock crushed between them.

"Come, pretty. Come for me." Angelus flashed into game face as Luca shot his hot seed between their bellies, his muscles spasming, clenching hard around Angelus' thrusting cock.

It was good, better than Angelus had imagined, and he came, howling out his pleasure as he filled his boy with his essence.

Angel shot up straight in bed, panting heavily. Suddenly he became aware of the laughter in his head. Angelus was laughing.

'Come now, Angel. It was only a dream,' Angelus purred out. 'Plus you can't deny that it was a good dream.' Angel shuddered as the dream replayed in his head. 'It would have been more fun too, if he wasn't so stubborn.' The words seemed more like a growl and that's when Angel started to get suspicious. He knew Angelus could influence his dreams; he had done so on many occasions, more often than not making them about the demon himself and any number of the many partners that seemed to be all the older of his two spirits was interested in.

'What do you mean?' he asked, hoping it sounded like every other question. He got an image of the demon smiling in his mind. 'What do I mean about what, Angel?' He loved playing mind games with the soul. Angel always tried to seem disinterested when he was trying to get information. He seemed to forget that Angelus knew everything about him. Angel sighed and shook his head. It was early in the morning and he didn't have the energy to argue with the demon, so he quickly fell asleep.

Angel woke in the early evening, a cold breeze caressing his face. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, noticing the open window and that some of the papers on his desk had been blown onto the floor.

'So, you're going to see that group of mortals that help the Slayer again, aren't you?' Angelus said quietly, his voice filled with something that sounded much like longing.

'Angelus, is everything okay?' As much as the older spirit annoyed him, Angel worried for him sometimes.

'Yes, it's fine. I'm just remembering your dream before you woke up.' Thinking about it, the only dream Angel could remember was the one that had woken him up during the night. Angelus sighed loudly. Angel's mind was suddenly filled with bits and pieces from his dreams. He stiffened as the erotic display playing out in his head.

'Angelus! Stop it!' he all but yelled in his head as he felt his body starting to respond.

'Don't worry Angel, just let this happen, you know you'll enjoy it.'

Angel gasped, as his mind was yet again flooded with images of Luca in many sexy positions, some of which he was included in. Then it slowly turned into images of him and Xander. Moaning , Angel shuddered as another wave rushed through his body. This wasn't fair. Ever since he had met the dark haired youth, Angelus had taunted him like this. He knew what the sex addicted demon would do. He'd get him aroused to a maddening pitch and then he'd withdraw totally, leaving Angel frustrated. Panting slightly, Angel couldn't stop himself from reacting. Beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead from the strain of trying to hold back his bodies reaction.

'Angelus. Ahhh. I swear if you stop, I'll kill you.' Soft laughter was his only reply. The images increased, in turn increasing the pressure in his groin.

'And why would that be a bad thing?' Angelus purred, filling Angel's mind with images of past fantasies. Taking a few deep calming breaths, Angel climbed out of bed and walked into his adjoining bathroom. Turning on the cold water, he quickly got his stuff ready. Angelus had yet to cease his erotic mental slideshow and it was driving Angel mad. Fully undressed, the vampire stepped into the shower, gasping as the cold water hit his flesh. Fighting back the urge to draw away from the cold water, he let it wash over him.

Angel leaned his head against the wall of the shower. The cold water wasn't helping him in the least. It didn't help that Angelus had yet to stop flooding his mind with images.

'Stop it.' he demanded. It was beginning to be too much for him.

'But you said not to. Give in and enjoy it.'

Angel shook his head determinedly. He didn't really have a problem with relieving his discomfort, but he knew that Angelus would use it as something to taunt him with and right now he'd had enough of the demon. With a sigh, the images stopped.

'You're just no fun, Angel. I wonder if you'll ever get his attention. You certainly wouldn't get mine. You're too much of a stick in the mud.'

'Just shut up.' was all Angel said, not wanting to get into this topic. Ever since Angelus had found out about his feelings for Xander, he had baited him about it. He couldn't ever tell Xander how he felt. Angel could feel Angelus withdrawing and this confused him. Usually he'd pick moments like this to say something cheeky.

Shrugging it off, he quickly finished off his shower. Walking back in his room with the towel around his waist, he quickly found something to wear. Making his way to the library, Angel's thoughts were on the prophecy that Giles mentioned to him. He had heard of the Shanshu which told him he would have to save the world after many trials, but he never thought there was one to free him of the curse. Barely making his way into the library, Angel heard the near end of Giles conversation.

"Yes, I thought the same thing," Giles spoke into the phone. Giles waved his hand at the table, telling Angel to sit down somewhere. Angel made his way to the back of the library after smelling the scents of the small group of teens heading towards the library. "Okay. I will see you and Faith in a few days then," Giles finished as Buffy made her way to Angel in what she thought was a seductive sway.

"Angel," Buffy said softly, giving him a coy look under her lashes. "I was kinda hurt that you didn't call or anything." She stared seductively into Angel's eyes, slowly licking her lips as she walked to him with a deliberate roll of her hips.

"I was busy," Angel said shortly.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Buffy asked curtly.

"Giles asked me to try to find some books on ancient G'nesh demon cuneiform so he could try to translate some verses of a prophecy, since he was unable to translate all of the prophecy." Angel replied, hoping someone would pull Buffy off of him.

"Speaking of which, that is what we need to discuss. From what I translated, it involves his curse," Giles spoke, getting Buffy's attention.

"You mean that Angel's soul could be anchored?" Buffy asked. Angel smelled the desire coming off of Buffy, knowing that she was thinking that this was her chance to get him back.

"As a matter of fact, yes it does. But there are certain conditions that have to be figured out before we can anchor his soul."

"Just point me to what demon to kill and he'll be good and dead," Buffy exclaimed.

'That eagerness of her's will be the death of her,' Angel thought.

"Well, it's not that easy. There isn't a demon to kill. We must find someone and… Why don't I read the prophecy to you?" Giles spoke as he cleaned his glasses. Angel drowned out the rest, remembering the prophecy from when Giles told him most of it back a few months ago. He returned his thoughts to the dream he'd had this morning. He had never dreamt of that part of his past before, so what had brought it on? He was brought out of his thoughts when Buffy interrupted Giles in the middle of his reciting.

"Wait a minute, occult is like magic and demons," Buffy interrupted.

'You dated this girl? She's dumber than some of the bar wenches that I had back when,' Angelus laughed.

Angel ignored the comment from his demon and continued to muse about why he dreamt about Luca. It had been over 100 years since he had meet the gypsy youth. He was once again brought out of his thoughts, but this time it was the scent of nervousness and desire that assaulted him. He looked around the room, trying to locate the scent. He finally looked at Xander and his eyes grew wide from the realization that he was where the scent was coming from.

"Oh crap," Angel heard the boy barely whisper. Before he had a chance to think why would Xander say such a thing, he turned to hear that Giles was done reciting the prophecy.

"Okay, I'm completely confused by the whole entire thing. I mean, who heard of someone who finds dark in purest light or a seductive demon, usurper of mate. Why couldn't they write in normal English?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, they were an ancient demonic civilization, not a high school prom committee. It took me several months of figuring out what language it was, getting the books, and trying to translate it, and all you can say is, 'why couldn't they write it in English,'" Giles exclaimed.

"Well, she has a point. It sounds more like a poem or a song than a prophecy, since it does rhyme a lot," Oz pointed out.

"It translated into a rhyme. G'nesh demons tend to translate into rhymes, but to them it sounds like a normal conversation," Angel spoke up.

"Precisely. So, now we know what the prophecy is. We now have to find what we must do before the next eclipse," Giles replied. "We can start tomorrow when Faith and Wesley arrive. So, until then, you may all go."

"Finally. I thought we would never get out," Cordelia exclaimed. "So, who's up for the Bronze?"

"Well, I'm heading there since the band's playing tonight. Anyone else want a ride?" Oz asked.

Buffy and Willow raised their hands.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I've got my own ride to get there," Cordelia replied.

"What about you Xander?" Willow asked.

"I can't. I have to get home. We're having family over," Xander lied, picking up his bag.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time you can come with us." Willow smiled sadly. Xander quickly nodded his head and said goodbye to the group. Making his way home as quickly as he could, Xander was still in deep thought about the prophecy.

'Okay, maybe they meant some other person that was born in strife and has visions of a past life. They can't really mean me, the Zeppo, to be claimed by Dead boy of all people. I mean sure, he's good looking and has a body to die for, but Buffy would kill me if she found out that I'm pretty much marrying Angel.' Xander sighed. "Everything always happens to me," he mumbled as he entered his house.

"Where the hell have you been, boy?" yelled his father from the kitchen.

"I was out studying at the library," Xander shouted to be heard. "What's it to you? Like you care?" he mumbled as he glanced at the kitchen, disgusted by the sight of his father drunk again.

"You think I'm stupid?" Xander's father shouted as he stomped up to Xander and punched him. The hit was instant and too hard for whatever transgression his father thought he had committed. The hit to his jaw took him down to his hands and knees. Xander tried to suck in some air, but all he was getting was the taste of his own blood. His lip was split or worse. Now he had no choice but to cough up the blood and all he could think was, 'Great, now I'll have to clean the floor.'

The kick that came next hit his ribs. The pain in his right side was unbelievable. He was sure he must have at least one cracked rib. Xander was still on his knees too with his right arm cradling his ribs as his father was readying another kick to his ribs . Xander screamed as loud as father's foot coming down hard on his ribs again. Suddenly the front door crashed open. In the doorway stood Angel, a look of molten fury on his face.


	3. Start of Something New

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and liked this story, so much. Please continue to read and review 'cause that's what keeps us writers alive. So enough of me rambling, on with the show.

**Start of Something New**

Standing at the side of the bed, he watched the innocent picture the boy made when fast asleep, wondering how anyone could do such a thing.

'You did the right thing, Angel. He wouldn't survive if we let him stay in that house,' Angelus spoke, deadly calm, as they both reminisced on the event that had happened a few hours ago.

Flashback

"Oh, well. Maybe next time you can come with us." Willow smiled sadly. Xander quickly nodded his head and said goodbye to the group. Angel quickly followed the young boy, staying in the shadows of the library. The smell of arousal mixed with fear surrounded the boy as he continued to follow and protect him.

"Everything always happens to me," Angel heard Xander mumble suddenly as he entered his house.

Angel opened his mouth, puzzled as to why Xander thought everything happened to him. He had been tempted to ignore the shouting of an older male from the house. But when he heard screaming, curiosity overcame him. He frowned angrily at the house, then the almost overpowering smell of sheer terror hit him and involuntarily he growled. The delicious aroma of fear and the sweet scent of terror had awakened his demon, but both he and Angelus were astonished to find it coming from the boy. Overcome with rage, Angel let Angelus out of his cage. Suddenly his foot crashed through the front door. He stood there in the doorway, a look of molten fury on his face.

"Xander, invite me!" he bellowed, the loudness of his voice seeming to shake the house's foundations.

"Come in," Xander muttered before sliding into unconsciousness.

Harris Sr. glared belligerently at the intruder standing in his hallway. "Who the hell are you?" he taunted. "My boy swing both ways, that it? You his queer boyfriend?"

Harris Sr. swung a right. Angelus caught the punch in his own hand, then with his free hand grabbed Xander's father around the throat, lifted him off the floor and slammed him into the nearest wall.

Angelus slowly tightened his grip on the man's throat, both the demon and the man inside him enjoying the bully's desperate struggle for air. Suddenly Angelus heard the sound of sobbing. He turned his head to see a woman who could only be Xander's mother standing on the stairs. "Please let him go," she wailed.

After letting out an inhuman growl, Angelus threw Harris Sr. to the floor at his wife's feet. The vampire strode over to the shaking woman. "Tell him when he wakes up that if he tries to touch what's mine again, I'll rip his throat out." Without waiting for a reply, the vampire turned, scooped up the still senseless Xander and left the house. Angelus returned control of his body to Angel, knowing that his role for the night was finished, and he walked in the shadows of the town, avoiding any more problems.

Angel took Xander to his apartment since he knew his friends were too far away and wouldn't be of much help.

He reached his door without incident, and fumbled to get his keys from his pocket, Xander still heavy and unconscious in his arms. He finally gained entrance, pushing the door closed behind them with his foot, and carried the boy to the couch. Angel frowned, not liking the fact that Xander hadn't yet regained consciousness, and not knowing how grave his other injuries were. He knelt beside the couch, stretching his senses for any information they could give.

Xander's breath was deep and even, and there was none of the distress to the sound that would indicate his lungs had been punctured. He remembered all too clearly the blood that had spilled from the boy's lips, but was sure now that it was from the assault to his mouth and not from an internal injury. Angel was relieved, knowing how Xander preferred to avoid the emergency room at all costs, and not eager to go there himself, especially with a comatose, underage, and clearly abused boy in his arms.

He needed to know how badly Xander's ribs had been hurt, though. Feeling slightly ashamed even though his intentions were honorable, Angel inched up the thin t-shirt that Xander wore, baring a long stretch of golden skin. As the injury came into view, that soft shade was corrupted, the area already bruising in a garish spill of color. Angel's hand covered the place, as if he could make the hurt disappear by simply hiding it from view. The boy's skin felt incredibly hot against his, and Angel wondered if it was a sign of fever or just the fact that Xander was human, alive, his heart beating with heated blood, flushing his body with life that called to his vampiric nature.

Angel pressed softly, testing the give of the ribs beneath the discolored flesh, glad that Xander wasn't awake for the pain that this necessary act must cause. The ribs held; bruised probably, but not broken. He let his hand caress the bruised area just once and then reluctantly but quickly removed it. Averting his eyes, Angel gently pulled the shirt back down, hiding Xander's body from sight once more.

He stood, unsure of what to do with himself until Xander woke. He finally made his way to the kitchen, intending to see if he had anything appropriate for humans around.

Xander swam up to wakefulness, his face buried in the bedding, reluctant to face the day. Bits and pieces of the night before drifted into his memory, and he stretched out an arm, groaning as pain raced up his sides.

He was alone. He groaned into the pillow. His spirits plummeting, he considered his options. He wasn't up to public transportation yet, but maybe Willow could come and get him. Opening weary eyes, he frowned as he realized he was not in his bedroom or his house.

'What the hell?' he thought as he studied the room for a minute, still dazed with sleep, eventually figuring out that he was in Angel's bed.

Before he could figure out whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, the door opened, and the vampire came in balancing a loaded tray.

Seeing Xander peering at him, he paused for a second. "You're awake." He set the tray down on the table by the bed, and then sat down on the mattress, looking concerned.

"Dead boy?"

Angel winced inwardly. "I'm sorry; I wanted to be back before you woke up."

Xander tried to gather his wits. "How come I'm in your room?"

Angel reached for the tray and settled it across Xander's lap. "Because this is where I could take you late last night without going to the hospital."

More nervous than he had been in two centuries, the vampire fussed about with the items on the breakfast tray. "I made you an omelet. Ham and mushrooms, with Swiss. And toast; white bread, lightly toasted, lots of butter. Oh, and orange juice. I didn't know what you like." The vampire swallowed, anxious. "That's why I wasn't here when you woke up. I was making you breakfast."

Finally, he raised his eyes to meet Xander's, big and brown, with a little gleam of hope starting. "You must be hungry, right?"

Xander paused, not really sure what to make of the situation. Okay, dealing. And he was hungry, actually. He picked up his fork and took a few bites--it was good, really good, but…"Angel, what's going on?"

A book slammed against the table of the library, shocking everyone in the library.

"Okay, we've been researching this whole prophecy thing this whole day, and the more I read and research it, the more I want to just forget the whole thing," Buffy whined.

"Well, we can't just forget about it. This is our job. Saving the world, fighting evil, and making old, weird, hard to understand prophecies come true and if Angel and one other person are the keys to saving it, then we've got to figure out what they have to do," Cordelia spoke as the surprising voice of reason. Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"What? Can't I be smart and reasonable for once?" Cordelia asked rhetorically.

"Well, you can, but usually we don't expect it." Oz answered.

"Yeah, well anyway, we looked through all these books for any kind of ritual that the prophecy is talking about that it could be anything. Even this Zhou-Wang person."

"You mean the Chinese god of Sodomy?" Wesley asked.

"Okay, maybe not him, but still, B has a point. We looked through all the books and not one matches up," Faith said.

"Well, we have to keep trying, the eclipse is only three weeks away and we have to figure it out soon or…" Giles began.

"We will have another apocalypse and the hell mouth will open." Everyone in the room spoke at once.

"Well," Giles began, flustered a bit. "I believe that the person the prophecy speaks of is someone that Angel knows that is currently alive, and by alive I mean human."

"What makes you say that?" Faith asked.

"Well, most of the ritual that involve a soul binding as the prophecy predicts involve a blood offering, and since most of the gods were and are worshiped mostly by humans, the ritual would need humans' blood to work."

"Well that narrows the search down to a few million people." Cordelia spoke sarcastically.

"Not necessarily. The prophecy, also, states that the person is, or more likely was, born in strife. So we need to study Angel's past and narrow it down to one whose family has had serious troubles, such as being on the streets, abuse, anything of that sorts," Wesley explained. As the word abuse came from his mouth, Cordelia remembered the bruises that were on Xander's body when they had dated. She quickly got out of her seat and started to leave the library.

"Ms. Chase, where are you going?" Giles asked.

"Oh, I forgot I something at home. I'll be back in a few minutes," she lied as she left the library. She quickly got into her car and made her way to Xander's house, hoping that she would find him there.

"Angel, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on. I'm just watching to see if you are healing after what happened last night," Angel spoke, looking at the young teen.

"I'll be fine, Dead boy. It happened before and it will happen again, so it's nothing really different. He gets drunk, beats me up, I heal and the next month it happens again. A repeating cycle." Xander spoke solemnly as he continued to eat. Angel watched him.

"Your dad isn't that different than mine was," Angel said, surprising Xander. "He would beat me and throw me out of the house for anything. One day I had enough of it and left saying I wouldn't be coming back. That same night was the night I met Darla."

Xander stared at the vampire. Surprised at Angel's short, yet shocking story, and that he and Dead boy had anything in common.

"The difference between my story and yours is that you have a choice. You can choose to stay in that house and one day end up like me, or you can choose to go somewhere else away from the pain," Angel told Xander. The tension in the room was thick between the two. One awaiting the other's choice, the other thinking about a decision between his family and his own safety. Xander opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

"Angel! You get your undead ass over here and open this door before I try to break it down!" screamed the voice of one of Sunnydale's scariest cheerleaders ever.


	4. Bribe

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and added my story to their alert list. I just wish that some of the reviews were longer (hint hint). Also, I want to apologize for taking so long to update, stupid college, making me busy with homework and finals. Well, enough of my rambling. On with the next chapter.

**Bribe**

"Angel! You get your undead ass over here and open this door before I try to break it down!" screamed Cordelia. The banging became more frantic as she waited not-so-patiently on the other side.

"You better get that, Angel. Knowing Cordy, she'll get someone to break down the door, if you don't answer it." Xander sighed. Angel walked away from the teen, aware of how his expression had changed since Cordelia showed up.

'You know, we could just scare the poor girl away and go back to taking care of our boy,' Angelus suggested.

'You really think that is going to work after what you did last year?' Angel asked sarcastically, right when he got to the door.

'Well, what are you waiting for?! Open the door. We don't want her waiting,' Angelus grumbled. Angel let out a small laugh before opening the door. The door was open barely a crack before it was pushed all the way open and a cross shoved into his face.

"Where is he, you… you… you evil, undead guy!" Cordelia shouted at him.

"Nice to see you too, Cordelia," Angel began casually, backing slowly away. Cordelia looked like she was ready to take on a whole army of vampires. She was carrying a cross in one hand, a plastic neon green water gun, with what he assumed was holy water, in the other and had a stake poking out of her pocket.

"Oh, shut up!" she cried as she walked in and shut the door with her foot, aiming the water gun at Angel. "What have you done with Xander?"

"What do you mean, Cordelia?" Angel asked calmly.

He didn't want to do anything that would make the slightly crazed girl do something highly dangerous to his health.

"Oh, you know what I mean, Angel. Or should I say, _Angelus_?" Cordelia gave a dangerous glare with a smirk.

"Cordelia, I have no idea what you are talking about. If you would just sit down, put the cross and water gun away, and tell me what is going on, we might be able to get on the same page."

"Oh, no way am I sitting down or putting these away." She started shaking the cross frantically in Angel's face. "That's just what you want me to do! I remember the last time you were around. You almost made hell on earth, literally. All I want is to find Xander, get him away from you and then squirt your ass with this holy water. Then I'll let Xander stake you for torturing him."

"Cordelia, you are acting crazy! What do you mean I tortured Xander and why would I?" Angel, asked.

"Oh please, mister "I hate Xander". I so know you wanted to kill Xander after he helped send you to hell. Just lead me to Xander, so I can free him and turn you into a dust bunny." Cordelia spoke as she poked him with her water gun.

"Okay, okay." Angel held his hands up and led her back to his bedroom.

"Who knows what kind of evil torturing you're doing to him," Cordelia ranted as Angel opened the door for her. "You could have him hung by hooks, cut him up, burned him with a branding iron . . ." Cordelia continued walking backwards, making sure Angel didn't try anything on her. "Or you could be… serving him breakfast in bed?!" Cordelia shouted, surprised, as she turned around. Xander was about to take another bite of his omelet. Cordy looked back and forth between Angel and Xander.

"Nice to see you, too, Cordy. Can you hold on a sec and let me finish my omelet?" Xander asked. Cordelia shook her head in disbelief then turned to Angel.

"So, Angel, you know I was just kidding about the whole Angelus thing, right?" Cordelia laughed nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Cordy. All's forgiven." Angel smiled a very dangerous smile. Cordelia cautiously backed away from the vampire.

"So, Cordy, what brings you here?" Xander asked breaking the tension.

"Oh, well, everyone back at the library did some research and we think we found out a major part of the prophecy. It turns out that we're looking for a person in Angel's life who is human. Apparently, the person is alive and was abused or something like that." Cordelia shrugged before she took a long look at Xander. She noticed the bandages and gauze.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Cordelia asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, but worse. I'm lucky that I made it out alive this time." Xander answered somberly.

"So what made you come looking for Xander here?" Angel asked trying to break the tension.

"After Wesley mention something about the abuse, I remembered a few things when we were dating. Mostly the bruises and the sharp breaths he took when I hugged him a few times." Cordelia admitted as she walked to Xander's side and pulled a chair over. "So I made up some excuse to get out of there and went to Xander's, since he was missing all day, and guess what I find when I get there? Xander's mom scared for her life because a terrifying monster barged in her house after Xander invited him in and almost killed his dad, picked Xander up and carried him away," Cordelia said as she sat down.

"And that made you come barging in here like a female Rambo?" Angel asked holding up her neon green water gun.

"Well, I knew it had to be you since Xander wouldn't invite in a vampire he didn't know, but what I don't know is why you would save Xander," she said before turning to Xander. "So, I assumed Angelus was back and he kidnapped you to torture and kill you, then leave you on Buffy's door step. So I went to the nearest Wal-Mart, which will never happen again, and bought that and drove here." Cordelia smiled.

"Remind me never to ask you to plan a rescue mission for me ever again, Cordy," Xander joked.

"Hey, I did a pretty good job on short notice. You could be appreciative that I didn't get the whole group here to see this," Cordelia said as she waved her hand between the two.

"See what? Xander lying in bed eating breakfast?" Angel asked skeptically.

"No, to see Xander eating breakfast in YOUR bed. Now, if I was Buffy, I would probably be pretty pissed that the guy that I want back has my male best friend in his bed," Cordelia mused.

"Thank you very much, Cordelia, for saving me from a fate worse than death. I worship the ground you walk on," Xander said quickly.

"Awww, you're welcome, Xander. Besides, I can't let my Zeppo be tortured by being pampered to death." Cordelia laughed as she patted Xander on the head. Angel growled low in his throat when Cordelia said 'her' Zeppo.

'How dare that wench call our boy hers? We should rip her head off to dare say such a thing.' Angelus thrashed.

"Well, I better start heading back to school. Someone's got to get your homework and make sure you actually graduate," Cordelia said as she got up. "Angel, care to walk me out?" she asked, but her eyes said 'you better follow me.'

"Yeah, I'll be right back, Xander," Angel answered carefully. He walked slowly behind Cordelia, not sure what she had going through her mind. Right before they got to the door, Cordelia turned around quickly and held out her hand. Angel looked confused at the outstretched hand. She started to tap her hand, slowly, deliberately. Angel looked even more confused.

"Money," Cordelia demanded, answering Angel's confused look.

"Money? For what?" Angel asked.

"Isn't it traditional to bribe the person when you want them to keep their mouth shut?" Cordelia asked.

Angel frowned, trying to decide on the best course of action while mentally calculating how much he had in his wallet. He didn't usually let people extort money from him, but he'd never been in quite this situation before either.

"Look, I came here because I care about Xander, but vampire-intimidating supplies cost money, not to mention my valuable time. So, just give me the money. If you don't, then I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to tell the group where Xander is," Cordelia said as she shook her head. Angel reluctantly withdrew his wallet and plucked several bills from in, putting them into her outstretched hand.

"Thank you. Trust me, it's better to keep on my good side," Cordelia said sweetly. "I'll be back after school with Xander's homework and a list of things you'll need to take care of him. I'm audi." She walked out the door. Angel stared after her, shocked that a cheerleader just threatened to tell Buffy and the others where Xander was, then did a complete 180 and became an ally – if a bossy, overprotective one.

'You know, she would make an amazing childe judging by the way she just threatened you,' Angelus mused.

'The worst thing is that I actually agree with you.'


End file.
